fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom Bloom, Sakura!
is part 2 of episode 8 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. The episode is preceded by Fairilu Festival!. Synopsis Lip believes that Sakura dislikes her for something, so she tries to find a way to make it up to her. Summary At Saint Fairilu School, Lip demonstrates her magic to the class, but ends up exploding the classroom. Mr. Bokkuri angrily throws a Détoile Bijou at her, to her dismay. Sakura in the classroom from a safe distance blankly spectates Lip. Lip views her Fairilu Book and is worried to see she has a lot of Détoile Bijous. Sumire quotes she has plenty of Fairilu Bijous, while Himawari says she's content with half the Fairilu Bijous and Détoile Bijous collected. Rose gets the three attention, and shows them a lot of Fairilu Bijous she collected. Lip is impressed, implying if it is possible to trade Détoile Bijous for Fairilu Bijous. But Sumire and Himawari quotes that would never be possible. Then Sakura walked up to them, showing interest in Lip's Détoile Bijous. Slightly confused at this unusual offer, Lip remarks it doesn't signify any good sign in them, though Rose puts it bluntly it's a proof of her bad behavior and grades. Lip mopes in disappointment of her Détoile Bijous. Sakura looks down, says she "detests Lip" and leaves in abrupt. Lip is confused at her response. Rose puts it short that it means she "hates her," and Lip is shocked to hear how Sakura feels about her. Later at the Flower Fairilu's Village, the girls have tea together, but Lip is feeling guilty just by hearing someone actually hates her. Rose says there should be a reason why Sakura hates her, like being mean or something she said, but Sumire and Himawari are doubtful for that on Lip's personality. Rose advises they should talk to Sakura to find out why. Content with Rose's reasoning, Lip thanks her and immediately heads off to talk to Sakura, but suddenly doesn't know where she lives. Elsewhere, Sakura sits lonely in her home, consisting of a leafless tree. She sees Lip and the others in the sky, fluttering about in the air. She sees them being merry. She then started thinking back on the words she said to Lip, implying she just muttered it out randomly. She later stands up and tries casting Fairilu Magic on her tree to bloom, but the tree barely blooms and break shortly. Sakura berates herself being worthless. Later at Fairilu School, Mr. Bokkuri notices Sakura is absent. More later, a class of Fairilus are outside with Mrs. Neko, balancing blocks and shapes into a tower in teams. While Lip carefully balances the blocks, she spots Sakura entering the area, but then her distraction ends up toppling the block tower over to Sakura. Sakura hesitates to use her magic, but Lip rushes to save her. Sumire and Himawari use their magic to stop the blocks from crashing and Lip manages to push Sakura out of the way. Lip becomes relieved to have saved Sakura. However, Sakura loathes to herself that she is unable to have taken action to save herself, because of the fact that she is a failure in magic. In her moment, she confesses that she was jealous of Lip, whom she feels no shame in her awful magic. She loses all her esteem, and runs away. Lip tries chasing after her, while Himawari and Sumire follow her. Rose stayed behind, still disappointed as usual with the girls' antics, but then Mrs. Neko comes up to her and gives her a Détoile Bijou, saying it's her own magic and team management to begin with, much to Rose's dismay. Fairilu Gole and Fairilu Marje both observe at Sakura's misfortune. Gole implies they should probably intervene to help her, but Marje says they should continue to wait it out, saying that Sakura, as a Fairilu, should on her own find the will to perservere from her misfortune. Gole agrees with her reason, and Marje remarks it doesn't look like they need to intervene, showing that Lip and the girls are all going after Sakura. Sumire assumes that Sakura might have gone home, so the three head out to her house. Arriving, Lip calls out to her from below. She tries telling her that messing up was something to avoid, but she says that she looked up to her and taught it wasn't true, and she believes it's okay to mess up sometimes. She gets no response, so becomes determed to get closer and climbs the tree. Sakura hears her words, and she looked out her door and sees Lip climbing up to her. Sakura tells her to stop climbing because the cherry tree is withered, but Lip suddenly loses her grip on a broken bark and she starts falling down. Acting fast, Sakura quickly casts Fairilu Magic to stop Lip from falling. Lip falls to safety down to Himawari and Sumire. Sakura's magic also makes her cherry tree home fully bloom into a leafy cherry blossom tree. Sakura gaze in yonder with the serene scenery, happy that her tree home has blossomed. Lip congratulated Sakura that her magic made her tree bloomed, and Saurka thanked her for helping her find the will to use her magic. The two girls smiled together now that they are friends. Characters Main *Lip *Sakura Secondary *Himawari *Sumire *Rose Minor *Mr. Bokkuri *Powawa *Mrs. Neko *Akiakane *Kamakiri *Suzu and Ran *Kirara and Yurara *Fairilu Marje *Fairilu Gole Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Category:List of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Episodes